At Midnight
by deleted07.02.2012
Summary: Rin is an insomniac. Little did she know that this quirk would lead her to an unlikely situation... First series! *Rated T for possible colorful language later on, title subject to change   DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hello! *waves frantically* Thank you for dropping by to check out my story! I hope you like it (if you do like it, then review; I will be even _more_ motivated to write)! :D

_** BY THE WAY**, I wasn't sure what to name this story, so the title is subject to change later on!_ ~\(-w-) (Also, check out the videos in the links provided in the bottom of the story, even if you've heard of them. They're really awesome! *grins widely and gives thumbs up*)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid in any way, shape or form. I just wrote this story. D':

* * *

Rin sat outside on her veranda, her white pajamas shining like a white beacon in the cool night. She leaned against the bars that kept her from falling, and shivered as the wind blew against her thin nightie. It would be better for Rin to go to bed, snuggle under the heated bed covers, and sleep in comfort.

But Rin refused to go inside.

Every night, she would sit out silently on her porch. Always, around midnight, she would hear someone sing a song; judging from the tone of the voice, Rin believed that it was a boy. The boy didn't know about her eavesdropping, and she didn't know who he was.

But she did know that his voice was beautiful.

The first time Rin heard his voice was when she moved into the large house, back when she was younger. When Rin was young, she suffered from insomnia; all the glasses of warm milk, bedtime stories, and lullabies in the world were useless for her. During Rin's first night there, her insomnia was more severe than usual, so she decided to sit in front of her window and watch the stars from her room.

Five hours past and the clock ticked to midnight, and she still couldn't sleep.

Then she heard a voice.

.._If you ever go astray and despair because you're lost  
Close your eyes and you can always feel my heartbeat there..*_

The voice and the melody startled her. She leaned harder against the railing, and strained her ears for the voice. She heard a boy singing. The melody began to soothe her, and it lulled her to sleep. Since then, she would wait outside every night and listen for his voice. The boy's voice was beautiful, and it was also the only thing that alleviated her insomnia.

Rin continued waiting. It was one minute past twelve, and he never sang later than twelve. She looked out into the night, beginning to worry.

Then she heard the soft strumming of a guitar being tuned.

When Rin was younger she would only hear him sing, but as time went by, he began to play a guitar on some nights while he sang. This was one of those nights.

The guitar began to play, and she heard humming.

_nm..._

_Alone in a room with nothing  
I stare at the dark town  
To get my mind off sudden silence  
I sing a melody_

_The nameless song gently fills this room_

_My own song nobody will know_

_nm...**_

* * *

I hope you like what you see so far. Please give constructive criticism/comments/etc. and point out my mistakes! I want to become a better writer (like everybody else on here), so... please help out! *pokes*

(You'll make my _week_ if you do, and _every review counts_! *resist urge to make the sparkly-eyes*)

***Rockleetist's** awesome English lyrics of _Gemini_ (made by the awesome **Dixie Flatline**) Link on Youtube: /watch?v=INJ_VioHqmw

****** English translation of _Nameless Song_ provided by **motokokusanagi2009** (made by the amazing **Dateken**) Link on Youtube: /watch?v=MKPdOQPu6P0


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hello again! :D _Yes_, I uploaded two chapters today. I decided to split the first chapter in half before publishing, so... yeah! *thumbs up* Enjoy, and as always, review please!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Vocaloid, then I would own the world. But alas, I do not. D':

* * *

"Good morning, Rin-sama."

Rin squinted at the door, watching the man enter the room. She belatedly allowed him in and waved her hand with a flourish.

"Hello, Kaito-san," she sighed. "I'm not ready to go out yet. Sit over there; I'll be with you in a moment."

"Certainly, Rin-sama," Kaito replied. He paced over to the opposite corner of the room and leaned on the wall, crossing his arms. Rin walked over to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind her, and exhaled softly. She reached into a drawer, then proceeded to brush her hair. Golden hairs fell to the floor, straying away from her brush. Rin scowled at the hairs on the floor, then cleaned up her hairy mess.

Afterward, Rin swiftly tied her hair into a small ponytail, then placed a dark headband with a bow on her head. Rin glanced at herself in the mirror, moving her head this way and that.; it was satisfactory. Rin walked out of the bathroom and turned to face Kaito.

"Time to go?" she asked, frowning slightly.

Kaito laughed softly, and took her arm under his. "Time to go," he replied.

He began to escort her down the corridor to the dining hall, making sure to walk slowly so she could keep up. Kaito took one small step at a time, while Rin almost _ran_ across the corridor. Kaito was amused as he watched her bow bob up and down, and took note of his towering height over her, walking even slower so she can keep up with him.

Kaito opened the door to the dining hall, speedily stepped to the side, and allowed Rin through.

* * *

Rin frowned at her father and stopped eating, choosing to ignore his constant chatting.

Resting her face on her hands, Rin decided that her father was being _more_ annoying than usual. After pondering this, Rin realized that her father stresses her... which equaled into wrinkles by the _second. _The mere _thought_ made Rin's frown deepen into a scowl, and wrinkles formed around her eyebrows. She dived back into her soup ravenously, attempting to ignore her newest revelation.

"Rin? Are you listening to me?"

Rin paused from eating and threw back an answer. "Yes, father. Continue on."

Her father stared at her with emotion- emotions that she couldn't put her finger on. "I have made a decision to sell our house," he declared.

Hearing this, Rin stared back at him, searching for the right words to speak. "Father," she paused, "What compelled you to sell our _house_?"

Her father frowned, the caverns in his face deepening. "That does not matter."

Rin scowled and glared at her father, offended by his comment. "Please tell me, father. I do not think highly of moving away." Her voice began to grow louder, and she snapped at him passionately.

"What good would come out of this? Your business is doing extremely well here!"

Her father glared back, then raised an eyebrow, looking at her incredulously. "Do you _want_ to stay here?"

Rin nodded vigorously.

He sighed loudly.

"..._Very well._ I suppose you can stay here with the maids while I'm gone."

At this, Rin looked up at him, her eyes brightening.

"**BUT**, I have some requirements."

Rin face-palmed, groaning in return.

"**_Excuse me_**, but I believe that **_I'm_** the one doing you a favor here," her father retorted. "Unless you _don't_ want to stay...?"

Rin grumbled indistinctly and continued eating her soup, which her father took as a signal to continue.

"Now.. first of all, I want you to _keep out of trouble_. Goodness knows how much you already get into while I'm not looking."

Hearing this, Rin threw eye-daggers at her father, who chuckled at her fierceness. He continued.

"Second, I want you to help out around the manor. Luka and the others can obviously handle it on their own, but I want you to learn house-keeping skills," he paused. "They're _all_ professionals without doubt, but it would be good for you to learn these sorts of things before you get older.

"Third, continue your studies daily. I expect you to excel in _all_ of your current sports and also be _extremely_ fluent in all of the languages you're learning by the time I come back. And remember to study your other subjects too, little artist. Don't just sing and draw all day.

"Luka and Kaito will explain the rest to you," he stopped, finishing his little speech. Rin stared at him, confusion written all over her face.

"I've already informed them of what they need to do, in case you didn't want to come along with me," he clarified.

"You are dismissed."

Rin stood up quickly and gave a desperate look towards Kaito. Kaito, standing ready near the door the whole time, raised an eyebrow and got the message, walking over briskly. "Excuse me," Kaito told Rin's father. He then escorted Rin out of the hall and into her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! :3 I finished this up earlier, but I thought that I should try to edit it and make it a little better (although I doubt that it made a big improvement). xD

Hope you enjoy this chapter! It sounds really choppy and it certainly isn't one of my best, but I learn from mistakes, right? Also, I wasn't sure how to fix the transitioning and stuff, but I wanted you all to read this chapter ASAP, so..yeah! :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vocaloid. ;A;

* * *

Rin was displeased.

She yawned and stretched her arms out in front of her. Luka was _trying_ to teach her English at the moment, and it wasn't going too well. Rin began tapping a rhythm out with her fingers on her desk and only thought about the clock, which ticked _ever so slowly_. She groaned, and dropped her head onto her hands, staring out of the window to her right. Rin was _positive_ that she'd rip all her hair out if the clock's hand didn't move in approximately _five_ seconds.

_Five... four... three... two..._

Luka sighed. "Well, since you're _obviously_ listening, why don't we take a break?"

Rin's head shot up, her bow bobbing furiously as she nodded. "Yeah, that would be great!" She paused, and sat on top of her desk, waving her legs into the air. "I mean, I'd prefer that _much_ more, Luka-san."

A raised eyebrow earned Luka a feigned cough, and an 'excuse me'. Luka, unsure of what to do next, grinned at Rin. "Would you like to go grocery shopping, _Rin-sama_?" Luka suggested, crossing her arms.

Rin glared at Luka, then made an exasperated expression. "_Rin_, Luka, _Rin. _Or at _least_ call me Rin-san. Anything _but '_Rin-sama.'" Rin jumped off the desk and made air-quotes, rolling her eyes.

"Let's gooo!" Rin whined, and began poking Luka's sides nonstop. "We can even buy some tuna today!"

Luka laughed. "Whatever you say, _little princess_."

* * *

"I do not approve of this!" Kaito shouted, rubbing his temples. "Her father had just left yesterday!"

He paused and composed himself, sighing. "Can't we take this one step at a time?" He frowned, his thoughts clearly reflecting on his face. "And besides, we don't have as much money as we did before."

Luka shot back, "It's fine. I'm using my money today, so prices shouldn't be a problem." Luka put her hands on her hips. "She needs to be exposed to the outside more often. She doesn't even get to play outside anymore, with us swamping her with mountains of homework. " Luka paused. "It'll be like learning a new language... what do they call that again? Immersion?" Luka frowned. "_And besides_," she continued, mocking the tone in his voice, "_her father told us to, remember?_"

Kaito groaned, obviously defeated. "_Fine,_" Kaito muttered, starting Luka's whooping along with her victory dance.

"BUT..."

He paused, giving a suspicious smirk towards Luka.

Luka stared at him nervously and began fidgeting, mustering a glare towards him. "W-what?"

Kaito relished her nervousness and laughed. "If you want to go..."

* * *

"AAAHHH!"

Luka shrieked, tugging on her hair. "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE QUALITY TIME WITH RIN! And, and, HE..." she fumed, throwing things into her bag for the trip (such as the shopping list, which was almost in tatters).

Rin winced and watched from underneath a table, cowering. Luka was on a rampage, and it scared her.

Luka usually wouldn't act like this... unless-

"Rin-san... what's going on with Luka?"

Rin jumped at the whispering voice behind her and bumped her head on the table. "Ouch." She turned around quickly, greeted by a puff of purple hair in her face. "Oh, _Gakupo_, it's you." Rin breathed deeply, and muttered under her breath, "This explains everything."

She whispered back. "Uhh.. I think she's mad."

Gakupo contemplated what Rin said for a moment, then beamed at her. "I'll fix this! Have no fear, Gakupo's here!"

Rin stared at him, horrified. "Wait, sto-"

Gakupo jumped out fearlessly from underneath the table. "Luka!" He smiled charmingly. "Are you ready to depart?"

Luka turned around and glared icily at him. If looks could kill, he'd be _dead. _"NO! This is all _your_ fault!" She grabbed a pillow from the nearest chair and threw it at him. "Rin and I are getting ready, so get out!" She aimed and threw at Gakupo, grabbing another from the bed.

Gakupo ducked and laughed, running over to Rin. He grabbed Rin and picked her up, using her as a human shield. "Hurt me and you'll hurt her too!" he proclaimed, grinning. Rin yelped in surprise, kicking the air round her. Luka gave an agitated sigh and dropped her second pillow. "Get out. We'll be ready in five minutes."

Rin laughed, giggling as Gakupo gently put her down. "I'll be waiting at the front, Your Majesties," he chuckled, and dodging Luka's throws once again, he glided to the door.

* * *

Rin looked around the marketplace in awe.

Gakupo, Luka, and Rin had went shopping, and were almost finished. Luka decided to leave Gakupo and Rin together at the square- _"Without getting lost, I hope,_" she had muttered- so Rin could have a breather. She told them to _wait there_, and now she was at a fish shop inspecting a Yellow tail.

Or at least, they were _supposed_ to wait.

Gakupo was admiring some vegetables in one stall, so Rin hopped off her seat and looked over a fruit stall. She eyed the citrus fruits with curiosity; she'd eaten them before, but had never seen what they originally looked like (this was due to the fact that the cook would always mutilate them before she ate).

As she looked over to the right, a pile of oranges caught her eye. Their cook was allergic to oranges (and her father wasn't really fond of them either) so she never had the chance to try one. She devoured them with her eyes, desperate to taste them. So desperate that she didn't notice the shopkeeper watching her.

Miku first noticed Rin's white bow dangling above her head. She chatted with other customers while selling her fruits- _"This is the best of the season, I assure you!"_- making sure that the girl wasn't planning to steal anything. Miku saw how she eyeballed those oranges, and she was going to make sure that little brat wouldn't steal _any_ of it. It was hard work to grow them.

Rin looked up into the shopkeeper's face, taking her aback. "How much does one of these cost?" She pointed to the oranges on the right.

Miku raised her eyebrow before giving Rin her _specialty_ award-winning smile. "One orange would be two silver coins!" she beamed.

Rin let out a small frown, and gave a small sigh of disappointment after contemplating the price. Rin took out her pouch, gesturing to her three small copper coins and one silver coin. "I suppose this isn't enough...?" she asked timidly.

Miku felt her heart clunk to her stomach. She was a _sucker_ for small, polite children (or for anything adorable, petite, and precious, for that matter). It was _outrageous _how she gave away so many things (followed by a lecture from her mother). Miku groaned at herself, and responded, "Hey kid, how about this? I'll take two of your copper coins for one orange. Sounds fair, huh?" Miku grinned, apparently pleased with herself.

Rin eyes shone as she handed the money over gratefully. Miku laughed. "I'll even peel it for you." She took an orange and peeled it in front of Rin, who was staring at it peculiarly. "Here." Miku handed over the orange, fully peeled, and popped a slice into Rin's mouth. Rin's eyes grew wide; tangy juice burst in her mouth as she bit it and began chewing. It was pretty good... almost as good as bananas. She gulped the rest down and smiled. "Thank you very much!"

Miku smiled, and attended to the next customer.

"Woah... relative?"

Rin looked at Miku strangely. Relative? She saw Miku staring behind her, and turned around...

..only to stare directly into a pair of familiar azure eyes.

Rin stepped away from him. "Sorry!" she bowed, and then turned to face Miku. "We're not related, I believe," she told Miku, who reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Rin turned back to the boy, who was now standing at her side.

"Six oranges and one bunch of bananas, please," he told Miku, who nodded and began gathering the requested fruits. He leaned back on his foot while waiting, and took off his cap to smooth down his hair, which was impossibly messy. His hair glinted yellow in the sunlight, almost blinding her. He caught Rin staring, and smiled, trying to ease the atmosphere around them.

"Bad hair day!" He laughed, "Not that I ever had a good one."

Rin laughed. "What's your name?" she asked, trying to keep up the conversation.

"My name's Len." he paused. "Nice to meet you," he grinned amiably.

Miku handed him the fruits. "Well then, here you go Len-san." Miku smiled. "Come back soon!" she added.

Len smiled. "Thank you." He turned to Rin. "And your name is..?"

"It's Rin," she answered back.

"Well, Rin-chan, I'll see you later!"

He grinned then strolled away, carrying his fruits in one hand. Rin walked the opposite way, and went back to where she was sitting earlier... only to be greeted by Gakupo and Luka arguing.

"I thought I told you two to stay put!"

"Well, Luka, I thought that I would take a look at the vegetable stall over there." he paused, "It seems that they have Rin's favorite vegetables. I thought that we could buy some for dinner."

Rin wrinkled her nose. Since when did she even _have_ a favorite vegetable? He obviously wanted to buy eggplants for himself, greedy bastard.

"Well, vegetables are nice, but that's still no excuse!" Luka put her hands on her hips, furious at Gakupo. "We could have shopped for them together!"

Rin walked over and poked Luka from behind. "Sorry Luka-san, I was just taking a look at the fruits over there. Look, I even got a orange for a good price, see?" She lifted up orange peels as evidence, and gave her the puppy eyes.

Luka jumped and turned around to see Rin, then sighed. She gathered herself and spoke back.

"...Let's just go home," she smiled, "I got us some tuna like you wanted!' She grabbed Rin's hand and began walking homeward.

"Don't forget me!" Gakupo cried, and began following after them.

* * *

"Mmph." Rin collapsed onto her bed and grunted under her pillow. She rolled around her bed, feeling content. Dinner was delicious; they had fish along with some vegetable side dishes, and she felt stuffed. Rin rolled around her bed and thought of the day's events; she wasn't sleepy yet.

A pair of azure eyes flashed in her head.

She stood up suddenly, and remembered the boy.

..._Len._

_ Len._

The name felt natural to say, and it rolled off her tongue. His name was like his voice, smooth and steady.

Rin remembered the shopkeeper's comment, and jumped out of bed, staring into her full-body mirror. She examined her own body; her figure, blonde hair, and her own azure eyes. If she had ridiculous hair like his, then they might almost look alike! Rin turned away and smiled, pleased with herself for reasons unknown. She looked away from her reflection and glanced towards the clock.

It was 11:54 PM.

* * *

**A/N: **1885 words! :D I decided to make it a longer this time. Was it too boring? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And also, I have a general idea of how the story will go, but it's pretty boring so far. :/ Sorry about that guys. Please bear with me for a while. I'll try my _best_ to improve the storyline and make it more interesting! (I need to work on the individual characters more too. And **transitioning**. And- **ARGHHH**.)

_Tips? Suggestions?_ xD

**I'll try to update this once a week, **but no promises here (sorry again, guys). Stuff's been going on, and I might need to take a breather once in a while.

_**But, **I will absolutely try my best to not procrastinate! It's a bad image to gain when you're starting your first fanfic, after all! ^^;_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey guys! ^^ This chapter is 1882 words! *happydances*

I rushed this chapter, so I apologize for that. I need as much time as I can get tomorrow to study, so I'm probably not writing tomorrow (which explains my rushing). This chapter was a bit harder to write, because I needed to use this chapter to move the story farther. Despite all this, I hope that you'll still like it! :)

Enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Vocaloid. I wrote the story though! *grins and gives two thumbs up*

* * *

Kaito stood behind the door to Rin-sama's room and knocked. "Rin-sama? Breakfast is ready." Kaito cautiously spoke through the door.

"Grrmph." Rin rolled around her bed, facing the blindingly white window.

It was _morning_.

_Early_ morning.

Rin groaned and flopped onto her pillow.

Her soft, wonderful pillow that contained the secrets of world happiness.

If only everybody had the ability to listen to the pillow's soft whispers that promised love and comfort... the world would be such a better place.

Rin grimaced. The root of all evil must be sleep deprivation.

"Rin-sama? Are you awake?"

Rin growled. "Go away for a while!" she paused. "And that's an order!"

Kaito chuckled, hearing Rin's scratchy voice from the other side. He threw back an answer, amused by her previous response.

"Your _father_ made specific orders for you to get up at 6:30 AM every morning. Now get up, or else I'll have to break in and force you to.

"Breakfast will be waiting for you down in the dining hall. _Hurry before it gets cold!_" Kaito grinned, and began walking down the hall.

Rin sat up, irritated and defeated.

Kaito: 1, Rin: 0.

She scooted over to the edge of her bed and began thinking.

_ Everybody_ in this house knows that Rin wouldn't wake up at this ridiculous hour. Even her father. And her father would _certainly_ not give any orders of this sort, because her father would _know_ what he'd come home to.

Rin smirked, a devious glint appearing in her eye.

She knew what Kaito was up to. Rin began walking towards the bathroom, thinking furiously.

This is _war._

_

* * *

_

And what war strategy could be better than sabotage?

Rin paused from her breakfast and whispered into Luka's ear, who nodded and smiled gently. Little did anyone know of Luka's involvement in _the Plan_.

Why Luka, you ask? Why, this was also _Luka's_ revenge.

Don't forget that _Kaito_ was the one who forced Gakupo to come along during the shopping trip.

_Defensive __measures?_

Luka scoffed. Oh _please._ Luka can defend herself and Rin with one hand behind her back!

_And besides, _who _always_ has to sort Kaito's dirty laundry?

Luka grimaced. At least _Gakupo_ had the decency to wash his own underclothes!

Luka shook her head and continued to listen to Rin's whispered plans.

The _Plan_ may be simple, but it should turn out to be _very_ effective. Operation A will take place tomorrow.

* * *

Luka stopped lecturing, and turned to the clock; Rin finished her studying a little earlier than usual today. Luka turned towards Rin, twirling a long lock of pink hair around her finger. "Rin-san, why don't we head out to the marketplace once you're done? We can have some private time, unlike_ yesterday_."

Luka paused to think, and began again. "I'll tell you something once we come back from the shops. If I tell you now, you'll get too distracted."

Rin raised an eyebrow questioningly then grinned back, scribbling furiously on her paper.

This day was going well.

* * *

"I want this," Rin pointed towards the tangerines and bananas. "Would that be okay?"

"As long as you finish it all before we get home." Luka smiled at Miku and paid for the fruit, turning towards Rin. "And wash your hands too; the cook wouldn't be happy if his hands started itching before dinner!" Luka grinned and gestured towards her hands.

Rin giggled, and grabbed Luka's hand. Hefting the small bundle of groceries, they began walking towards the path home. Rin grabbed the bag of fruit and took out a tangerine, peeling it all in one go.

"Luka, say ahh!" Rin dragged out the _h_, peeling a slice of the tangerine. Luka grinned and leaned down, opening her mouth wide. Rin tiptoed and popped the fruit into Luka's mouth, giggling.

Luka chewed the fruit thoroughly and swallowed, grinning.

"Mmm, this one's fresh."

Rin beamed at Luka and threw the almost-whole tangerine in her mouth, chewing the savory fruit. Rin looked at the peel in her hand, then at the trees. Pausing her chewing, Rin spoke to Luka in a muffled voice.

"Wait here for a second, Luka!"

Rin jogged towards the nearest tree, the peel in her hand. She dropped it on the soil, and gently kicked dirt over the peel. Rin patted the ground with her foot, then ran back to Luka, gulping down her tangerine.

"Environmentally friendly. It's better than throwing it into the trash." Rin grinned at Luka, who just sighed and shook her head.

Amused, Luka replied, "We have a compost pile at home already, Rin."

Rin whined, countering Luka's comment. "But we can't be biased towards our own trees! All trees should be treated equally!" Rin pouted, her opinion shown clearly on her face. Luka chuckled. Rin _humph_-ed and ran ahead of Luka, walking in front of her.

Rin's head shot up and spun towards Luka.

_Humming._

Somebody was humming that tune.

Rin's eyes widened, and she ran towards Luka, who stopped walking due to her strange behavior. "L-Luka, can I-"

"-ARGH!" Rin yelled at herself, unable to express her urgency. "I'll be back at the house before nighttime!"

And without a second thought, Rin ran past a confused Luka towards the marketplace.

"Rin!"

Rin's bow bobbed in the distance, giving no reply.

Luka yelled louder. "RIN! You BETTER be home before dinner!" Luka sighed,used to this kind of behavior; Rin used to do this _all _the time before she got cooped up inside the house, studying.

Luka chuckled, nostalgia overwhelming her.

"Rin knows her way around most of the place. She should be fine."

* * *

Rin ran faster and faster, weaving through the crowds, chasing the humming. The tune was the one she heard the night before, without a doubt.

She was _positive_.

Rin was catching up to the source of the sound, the humming growing louder and louder.

Rin's plastic bag rustled, the fruit inside pounding against her side. She ran through the last crowd of people, running up the monstrously large, green hill, faster and faster...

* * *

...only to be greeted by a tiny ponytail swishing to the side.

Rin squinted and walked towards the blindingly yellow hair. It was the boy she'd met yesterday.

"Hey!"

Len turned around and tensed, confusion written clearly across his face as he clutched a piece of paper. His eyes swerved towards the direction of Rin's voice, sweeping the hill until his eyes met hers. Seeing Rin, Len relaxed, and walked towards her, stuffing the paper into his bag.

"Hey!" Len greeted her with a quick wave and a smile. He wasn't really in a rush to get anywhere; on the contrary, he had time to spare. "Have you been doing well?"

Rin grinned. "Good. Today's going great, actually."

* * *

They began chatting, which led inevitably to the discussion of Rin's revenge plan on Kaito.

"Personally, I think that it'd be better to put some hair dye in his shampoo or something. Since he's a butler and all, wouldn't he care about his appearance?" Len asked.

Rin passed another banana to Len, and began peeling her second tangerine, shaking her head. "But I know his personal weakness." She smirked, and began chewing the slice. "That's why my plan's better."

Rin passed a slice of tangerine to Len.

Len frowned, swallowing the fruit. "I doubt _that's_ going to work," Len mumbled.

Len paused, taking moment to ponder. He then grinned, his face lighting up with a fantastic idea.

"Maybe you can _roadroller_ him."

Rin began to grin, her eyes shining. "That can work too."

They began to laugh and giggle uncontrollably, imagining the desperate look on Kaito's face. The laughter soon died off, and with nothing more to talk about, Rin laid down on the grass. They had already talked about the majority of her life (which wasn't even much to talk about in the first place).

Rin looked up towards the sky and stared at the passing clouds, a serious expression on her face.

Len laid down on the grass next to Rin and stared at her, catching the look on her face. "Something wrong?" he asked, concern flickering through his azure eyes.

"Oh.. nothing. I was just thinking." Rin waved her hand and smiled, her clear, cobalt-blue eyes trailing off to the equally-colored sky.

Len furrowed his eyebrows, a small frown appearing on his face.

"Come on, Rin-chan. You can tell me," he paused. "I can keep a secret."

Rin turned slowly and faced him, meeting his steady gaze. "I know. I mean, it's not like you'd ever tell Kaito about my plan." She giggled, drawing a small smile onto Len's face. He looked at Rin reassuringly, his eyes gesturing for her to speak on.

Rin turned away from Len, her laughter slowly dropping into silence.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal, especially since we've only met twice..." Rin's voice dwindled away, unsure of what to say.

She mustered up her courage and spoke. "Can I ask you a question?" She paused, contemplating what she had just said. "Well, besides this one, of course."

Len looked at her quizzically, and smoothed down the hair on his neck, grinning. "Sure. What's up?"

"What was the name of the song that you were humming earlier?"

Len, taken slightly aback by this comment, raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Uh... I composed that song myself." Len paused, then carried on. "Sometimes I write songs with friends, but I usually write all by _myself_," Len bragged, straightening up a little taller. He puffed out his chest and grinned, trying to appear manly.

Rin held back a laugh; Len almost toppled over from his boasting! Len glared at her with hawk-eyes and she fake-coughed. Grinning, Rin continued her interrogation.

"Does anybody else know that song?"

Len looked at her strangely. "Why do you ask?"

Rin was taken aback by this comment. "Just wondering," she stammered, quickly pulling an answer out of the hat. "And don't try to change the subject. I still didn't hear your answer," Rin grinned mischievously.

Len pouted; Rin had outwitted him this time.

"Bleh." He stuck his tongue out at her, then began to ponder the question.

"Well.. I'm the only one that knows that song. Except..." his voice stumbled, dipping into silence.

"Except _what_?" Rin spoke softly, pushing him a little harder to answer. Len blushed, and looked to the side.

"Uh, never mind. That's not important." he pushed the subject away. Before Rin could speak, he continued speaking.

"Shouldn't we get going now?"

Len pointed towards the setting sun in front of them.

"It's getting late."

Rin gasped, and remembered her promise to Luka. She sat up suddenly and grabbed her bag, throwing all of their fruit peels inside.

"It was nice talking to you! I have to go; I'll see you later!" Rin spoke in a rush. She stood up and bowed quickly, then ran down the hill.

Len watched her run down the hill, an undecipherable expression on his face. He picked up his things and stood up, watching her grow smaller as she disappeared into the distance.

Len cupped his hands and yelled.

"See you soon, Rin-chan!"

Rin's silhouette turned back and waved, her bow bobbing up and down as as they grew farther apart. Pleased with her response, Len grinned.

He laughed and walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for that last wall of text! m(-\\\-)m;; If you see any mistakes, pointing it out would be greatly appreciated!

What do you think so far? Any suspicions about what will happen next?

The next chapter will be better, I promise! And as always, review please! :3 *hums along to The Riddler Who Can't Solve Riddles*


	5. DISCONTINUED!

_7.5.11_

Hello, everyone. It's been FOREVER since I've made a post at all.  
I just wanted to let you all know that I'm discontinuing this series, for obvious reasons. I wrote myself into a rut, and I don't want to write something that will end up crappy. I'll consider continuing this if there's demand for it, but that's not very likely.  
I may be starting a new story soon to make up for this. Sorry for the 4 month wait, and hope to see you all soon!

-Bonnie


End file.
